Princess Gefallen
by Stephanusrex
Summary: The Prince managed to defeat the evil Raven. However before he was destroyed he cursed Ahiru with eternal life and that she couldn't have real happiness. What will they do? Will Ahiru find happiness? I know it is a bad summary but I don't want to spoil anything. It is a one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Princess Gefallen

It was another beautiful day in Gold Crown Town. 1 year passed since the Prince defeated the evil Raven and returned in his story with Rue who became his princess. Fakir, the Knight, who resisted his fate continued the writing and continued learning ballett. However his first priority was Ahiru. Like he promised he stayed with her forever. It would be really strange to have a duck in his house or in his dorm so Ahiru lives next to the lake, where Fakir always goes 3 times a day. Once at morning, once at noon and once before Sunset. And he always took some bread for the little duck. When Fakir didn't write and had a little free time he built a little shelter for Ahiru where she could hide if there was a storm or something tried to eat her. Everything was normal. There weren't anything that could ruin this peace. But like Drosselmeyer would say: It is boring.

The problems started after a year when Ahiru and Fakir realized something. Ahiru didn't age or grow. Firstly they didn't understand it but then Fakir quickly started to read the story that he wrote when they fought the evil Raven. He found a part that he didn't remember he wrote. In this part the evil Raven in his anger and with his last fiber of his power cursed Ahiru so she couldn't age and she couldn't have any real happiness. Moreover she could only die if somebody, who loves her, kills her. Eventually she was cursed with a life where she can't die only if Fakir kills her. But Fakir could never kill her. Fakir didn't know how he could miss this part. Most likely Drosselmeyer's last trick so at least one character had a tragic ending and he wrote this unconsciously. Fakir tried to dissolve the curse with his writing but his power wasn't strong enough. He tried and tried but it was no use.

When Fakir was 18 years old he finished the Golden Crown Academy and continued the writing while he tried to find a mode to dissolve the curse. Of course after the graduation his stepdad wanted him to get married. But Fakir couldn't do it. It wasn't fair that he could be happy while Ahiru couldn't.

7 years have passed since they discovered the curse but Fakir couldn't dissolve the curse. It only made him and Ahiru depressed. Moreover Fakir was so busy to find a solution that from time to time he forgot to go to the lake where Ahiru waited for him. After these years Fakir realized he was truly a useless knight if he couldn't even protect a duck. His depression turned to hate and sorrow. Hate for Drosselmeyer and sorrow for himself and Ahiru.

However Ahiru didn't give up. Edel once told her that: There is glory for those who resist their fate. Ahiru tried to become friends with the other ducks but they always ignored her and avoided her. She tried to find somebody as a mate but after a little time she realized it would impossible for her to have children because her body wasn't in that phase when she could lay eggs. Then one day, when Fakir forgot to come again, Ahiru went back to the town to find Fakir and when she found himthe sight in front of her broke her heart.

In the last few years Ahiru realized she loved Fakir, but now she saw him with another girl. When she went closer she realized who she was. It was Pike her friend who forgot about her. But it wasn't a surprise because only Fakir remembered what happened. Pike always said she liked Fakir and she saw, in the last few months, he was really depressed. So she collected all of her braveness and asked him out. And Fakir said yes. They went several dates. Right now they were at an ice cream stand where they ate they delicious ice cream. Ahiru knew it was inevitable that Fakir would try to find someone but it broke her heart because of Pike he forgot about her. After this Fakir visited Ahiru less and less. And a little time later he never came.

7 years have passed since Fakir visited Ahiru. Ahiru didn't do anything just waited. But no one came to see her. It was hard to find food for herself but because she knew she would never die because of hunger she gave up on eating. Her shelter was ruined by the animals and the weather. There was nowhere where she could go and there was no one whom she could turn. She was alone, hurted and there was no escape from this hell because she couldn't die because of the curse. There were days when she could only cry and there were days when she couldn't do anything.

While Ahiru suffered Fakir had a pretty good life. After a few years he married with Pike. And now they have a 4 years old little boy. They named him Mytho. Mytho has the same type of hair like Fakir has just a little lighter. Moreover he inherited his mother's eyes. Pike became a very beautiful woman, she grew her hair out and wore it in a braided pony tail. Pike became a ballett teacher at the Academy while Fakir became a famous writer. Fortunately he didn't let his story to became real. They lived in the house where Fakir grew up, because Baron left it for them after he had died. They were happy with their lives but every good thing will end, because the gears of a new story will start to spin soon enough.

In Drosselmeyer's dimension Drosselmeyer and Uzura have still looked for new stories with zero success. While Drosselmeyer was at the point where he would go crazy, Uzura was the same cheerful puppet. She hit her drum all the time. It even started to annoy Drosselmeyer.

''Uzura, can you stop playing with your drum for a few minutes?" Asked Drosselmeyer, and Uzura looked at him with curious eyes.

''Why zura?" Asked Uzura with an innocent smile.

''Because I want some peace and quiet." Said Drosselmeyer.

''Ok zura." Said Uzura and Drosselmeyer sighed because he thought she would continue. However before they could continue their journey Drosselmeyer sensed something. He turned to that direction where he sensed the strange feeling and saw what it was. It was a new story that would start. But what really surprised him it was a story about his favourite characters: Ahiru and Fakir. He could only smile because of this development.

''What do we have here? It is quite interesting. So they story was only a prologue. And now their real story will start. I think it will be fun to see this tragic." Said Drosselmeyer while he smiled wickedly.

''What is happening zura?" Asked Uzura who didn't understand the situation.

''Ohh your friends, Ahiru and Fakir will be characters in a new story. Who knows, maybe our favourite little duck will return as Princess Tutu, or something else. Something darker." Said Drosselmeyer who couldn't stop the laughing. Uzura could only watch Drosselmeyer because she still didn't understand what he talked about.

Back in the real World Ahiru was swimming in her lake. Her eyes were lifeless and lost its beautiful blue colour. She was skinny and she lost some of her feathers. But because she knew nobody would care about that she didn't care either. But then suddenly the time stopped and Drosselmeyer appeared at the edge of the lake. He looked at Ahiru with his famous smile. Ahiru looked at him but the only emotion she could show was pain.

''Poor, poor little Ahiru. What happened to you? Your knight left you here. You are in so much pain while he enjoys the joys of life." Said Drosselmeyer but Ahiru didn't say anything.

''Maybe I could help you. You could finally gain your happy ending." Said Drosselmeyer but Ahiru still didn't answered.

''I could give you back your human form and you could visit your dear friend Fakir. You could ask him why he left you." Said Drosselmeyer but Ahiru didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to die and find peace in the next World.

''Come on little Ahiru. There has to be something that would make you happy." Said Drosselmeyer.

''Because of you I can't die except if Fakir kills me, but he would never kill me. And because of you I can't have any real happiness. I couldn't be with Mytho, I couldn't be with Fakir. I couldn't even find a mate from the other ducks. But it wouldn't matter because I can't have children. So answer me this question. Why should I trust you when EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT." Shouted Ahiru the last part while the rest was said in a normal tone.

''Yes I was at fault when you were cursed, but it wasn't me who betrayed you. It was Fakir." Said Drosselmeyer. And in normal circumstances she would be angry at Drosselmeyer but Fakir's betrayal was more painful. Right now in Ahiru's mind 2 little voice shouted at eachother. One of them wanted revenge while the other one wanted to find Fakir and talk about the situation. However the second voice was slowly fell silent because Ahiru finally found her anger towards Fakir. She still loved him and wanted to be with him but she was angry at Fakir in the same time and wanted to know why he left her. In the last few years she visited the town and she saw when Fakir got married, when Pike was pregnant and Fakir held his son in his arms the first time. And everytime she saw him he was happy. She wanted this happiness too. Drosselmeyer saw this and couldn't do anything just smile.

'Yes, the princess, whom heart was so pure, is now tainted with anger, hate, sorrow, pain and maybe even desire for revenge.' Thought Drosselmeyer. Ahiru swimmed to the edge of the lake where Drosselmeyer stood.

''I know you only want to have fun, but I will only become your character if when the story ends I will receive my happy ending." Said Ahiru and Drosselmeyer smiled.

''You should know by now that not everything goes according to the plan, but I am sure this time you will get your happy ending." Said Drosselmeyer and Ahiru nodded.

''Then how can you give my human body back?" Asked Ahiru and Drosselmeyer started to look for something in his coat. Then he suddenly found it. It was a black swan feather.

''With this. It will give your human body back moreover your princess powers with some extra." Said Drosselmeyer then he put the feather in a locket which looked like a broken heart. He put the locket in her neck and a second later Ahiru was in her human body again. Because of the curse she looked like when she was 14 years old at the Academy. Nobody would believe that she is 30 years old. However because of the hunger and weather, she was still skinny and her skin was dry, her hair was dry and and she had split hair.

''I think you will need these." Said Drosselmeyer and handed over her old clothes, which she wore during her school years. She put them on then started to walk to the town.

''Thank you Drosselmeyer. I hope you enjoy the show." Said Ahiru who had an evil smile on her face for the first time. Drosselmeyer couldn't do anything just smile too because this story will be greater than the Prince and the Raven. And the fact that he corrupted Ahiru was a bonus.

Back in the town Pike took Mytho to the kindergarten when she felt someone was watching her. But when she turned back she didn't see anybody. She thought it was her imagination so she didn't care about it. However after a few days the feeling that somebody watched her appeared time to time. When she took Mytho to the kindergarten, when she held a class in the Academy, when she was in the market etc.

After a week she thought it would be good to tell this to Fakir. When she and Mytho went home she saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at her but her smile didn't feel right. It was wicked in some ways. She was wearing the same kind of uniform which her students were wearing at the Academy. But she didn't recognize her, but somehow she felt that she knew her. But before she could examine her better she disappeared. After this she and Mytho hurried home to Fakir.

Fakir was in his work room and wrote a new story. Then suddenly Pike and Mytho came into the house and Pike closed the door with every locks. Fakir saw she was a little upset so he went to her and tried to calm her down.

''Pike? What happened?" Asked Fakir with concern.

''Fakir? I know you would think I am crazy but I think someone is following me." Said Pike but Fakir didn't understand her.

''What are you talking about? Who followed you?" Asked Fakir.

''It started a week ago when I took Mytho to the kindergarten. When we walked to there I felt like someone was watching me, but when I turned back I didn't saw anybody so I thought I just imagined it. But it continued at the school, at the market, everywhere. And now I saw a girl. She smiled at me, but her smile was off. It was wicked. And then she disappeared." Said Pike.

''How did that girl look like?" Asked Fakir.

''She was short, I would say 14 or 15 years old. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. And she wore the Academy's uniform. But I never saw her at the Academy before." Said Pike and Fakir's eyes widened when Pike described the girl.

''Ahiru?" Said Fakir but before his wife could say anything the time stopped.

''What's the matter useless knight? Ghost of the past came to visit you?" Said a man's voice behind Fakir. Fakir turned back and saw Drosselmeyer.

''What are you doing here? Did you do something to Ahiru?" Asked Fakir with anger.

''Little old me? No, my dear boy. I didn't do anything. The better question is what did you do?" Asked Drosselmeyer.

''I..I…I.." Said Fakir but couldn't say a whole sentence.

''Little Ahiru had enough of waiting that her knight would come to save her. Instead of that she will come. However what her plans are, even I don't know." Said Drosselmeyer.

''You lie. You did something to her." Shouted Fakir.

''Well the only thing I did was that I gave her human form and princess powers back. That's all. However it doesn't matter because thanks to her the gears for a new story started to spin. It will be a magnificient tragedy. Even greater than the Prince and the Raven was." Said Drosselmeyer while he laughed.

''I will not let you win. The last time we stopped you. We can also stop you now." Said Fakir but Drosselmeyer only smiled.

''We will see, useless knight. But maybe it would be better to send them somewhere safe. Sayonara." Said Drosselmeyer then he disappered and the time started to move again.

''Fakir? Did you hear me?" Asked Pike.

''Yes I heard you. You and Mytho have to leave the town for a time." Said Fakir who couldn't think anything else just to protect his family.

''Why should we leave? Do you know who is that girl?" Asked Pike.

''I know her. And I am sure she is not herself right now. Who knows what she can do in her state of mind right now. Pack a few things for yourself and Mytho. You will go to Raetsel and stay there until I solve this problem." Said Fakir and Pike nodded. She quickly packed clothes and anything that could be useful but before they could leave Mytho asked them something.

''Daddy, why do we have to go Aunt Raetsel?" Asked Mytho.

''Daddy has some important work in the house and it is a little dangerous and I don't want that you or Mommy get hurt. So you and Mommy will stay with Aunt Raetsel until I don't finish it. I promise I will be as fast as I can. And if you will be good I and Mommy will take you to the ice cream stand to eat a huge ice cream. Okay?" Asked Fakir and Mytho nodded with a huge smile. Fakir nodded with a smile then she turned to Pike but his smile disappeared.

''I will accompany you to the town gates. From there you will travel by carriage." Said Fakir and Pike nodded.

''Okay. But be careful." Said Pike and Fakir nodded. They walked to one of the gates. While they walked they didn't really talked. Fakir watched every corner and street while they walked. He hoped he would see Ahiru, but he had no luck. Then suddenly Pike started to talk about Ahiru and she told Fakir that she was so familiar. Pike was sure she met her before but somehow she couldn't remember. Fakir said it wasn't important. And after he said that they arrived to the gate. However there was a problem. It was closed. Fakir tried to open it but it was useless. He tried to ask somebody to help him but nobody wanted to open the gate. Then suddenly they heard a giggling of a girl. They turned back and saw Ahiru stood in front of the gate.

''You can try to open it for hundreds of years, but the fact is it will only open when the story ends." Said Ahiru. Fakir looked at her and he was shocked. She really didn't age a day. However her skin was dry. She was skinny. She was a walking corpse in some aspect. A normal human would have died by now. But she couldn't.

''Ahiru? Is that you?" Asked Fakir but Ahiru just giggled.

''Of course I am. Who did you except? The Raven?" Asked Ahiru.

''How did you become a human again? Did Drosselmeyer do something to you?" Asked Fakir while Pike didn't understand anything. Fakir knows this girl. And who is Drosselmeyer? These thoughts went through Pike's mind.

''He gave me this locket which turned me a human again. But it was the only thing he did." Said Ahiru.

''And what do you want?" Asked Fakir.

''I want what everybody wants. I want a happy ending." Said Ahiru.

''A happy ending?" Asked Fakir.

''Yes. You know while you visited me and cared for me I realized I love you. My love for Mytho was more like admiration. But it was you who always protected me, cared for me. I want us to be together again" Said Ahiru.

''Ahiru you are still important to me. But I can't be with you anymore. I love Pike and our son Mytho." Said Fakir and Ahiru's smile disappeared.

''If I was really important, why did you left me?" Asked Ahiru.

''I couldn't dissolve your curse. And after I realized I failed you I couldn't show myself to you. I realized I am truly just a useless knight." Said Fakir with guilt in his voice.

''Well you are maybe a useless knight. But I still love you. And I will forgive you if you leave them and return to me." Said Ahiru.

''I will not leave them." Shouted Fakir. Ahiru only sighed.

''Then it will be the hard way." Said Ahiru and her locket started to glow. She turned into her princess form. However this time she locked a little different. Every part of her dress which was white turned to black. While the parts which were pink including her ballett shoes were blood red. After Fakir looked at her he was sure the old Ahiru and Princess Tutu was gone.

''I am Princess Gefallen." Said Ahiru. Then she started to do piurette after piurette and created wind storm around Pike and Mytho. Before Fakir could save them they disappeared. The only thing he heard was Pike and Mytho's scream for help.

''I will meet you there, where you should have met your fate." Said Gefallen then she disappeared to. Fakir collapsed at his knees. He trembled, but he couldn't decide what the reason was. Was it anger? Fear? Or Shock? But he realized it doesn't matter. He had to save his family. He stood up and ran home to find his sword.

In Drosselmeyer's dimension Drosselmeyer sat in his rocking chair and watched the show. He was impressed and hoped this story would end with a real tragedy. Next to him was Uzura who didn't think the same. She was a little afraid of what Ahiru became.

''What will you do now useless knight? Princess Gefallen has your family and who knows what she would do with them." Said Drosselmeyer.

''This is truly a fantastic story. I can't wait what the end will be." Said Drosselmeyer.

In the real World Princess Gefallen took Pike and Mytho where Princess Kraehe took Mytho. It was a cave, and in the center of it was a tree which looked like a claw. Around this tree there were twigs and it made it look like it was a bird's nest. Pike and Mytho sat next to the tree, tied up. Princess Gefallen sat on the tree and waited. Mytho and Pike were afraid. Pike tried to show braveness but Mytho started to tear up. Pike saw this and tried to calm him down.

''Don't cry Mytho. Daddy will come and save us. Don't worry." Said Pike and Mytho looked at his mother.

''Really?" Asked the little boy.

''Of course. Your Daddy would never leave us." Said Pike and Mytho started to calm down. But when Princess Gefallen heard Pike's last sentence she started to laugh.

''What is so funny?" Asked an angered Pike.

''It is just funny that Fakir would never leave you, but he left me when I needed him." Said Princess Gefallen.

''What do you know about Fakir? How do you know him? He never mentioned you." Said Pike.

''I know him for a long time now. As a matter of fact even you know me." Said Princess Gefallen. But Pike didn't believe her.

''I don't know you. I had a feeling that I met you before but…" Said Pike but Princess Gefallen interrupted her.

''We haven't just met. We were friends. We learned ballett together. You, me and Lillie. I was the worst student that time." Said Princess Gefallen.

''I don't remember you." Said Pike then Princess Gefallen stepped in front of her.

''Then let me show you." Said Princess Gefallen and touched Pike's forehead with her index finger. Suddenly Pike remembered everything. She remembered Ahiru, Mytho, Rue and everything else which happened when Ahiru was with them. Then Pike looked at the Princess.

''Ahiru? What happened to you?" Asked Pike.

''I grew up." Said Princess Gefallen.

''Why couldn't I remember you?" Asked Pike.

''Because after Drosselmeyer's story ended everything returned how it should have been. Your memories were erased and the whole thing about us and the Raven would seem as a bad dream. But now I restored your memories." Said Princess Gefallen.

''I can't believe it. However the fact that a cat thaught us ballett was weirder. And that he always wanted to get married. Weird." Said Pike. Princess Gefallen only chuckled.

''And I was his favourite target when he talked about marriage." Said Princess Gefallen.

''Ahiru, what do you want to do now?" Asked Pike.

''I want my happy ending. Originally I hoped Fakir would leave you and I can be happy with him. But it looks like l have to use alternate methods to win his heart." Said Princess Gefallen.

''You… You want to hurt us?" Asked Pike with fear in her voice.

''I never wanted to hurt you or your child. You were my friend after all. But it wasn't fair that only I had to suffer while everybody else had a good life." Said Princess Gefallen.

''What do you mean?" Asked Pike.

''You will see soon enough. Now stay quiet. Fakir will be here soon." Said Princess Gefallen.

Back in Fakir's house Fakir was in his work room. The room was a little messy but what he needed was in the wardrobe. He opened it and there was his clothes which he wore when he fought against the Wandering Knight. Moreover there was his sword. He put on the clothes and put the sword on his belt. When he was ready he hurried to the entrance of the underground cave. Fortunately he had the gem which opened the door. After he opened it he started to climb down. When he reached the bottom he saw some of the route was damaged. When he tried to step on the route, it collapsed. He realized this route would not work. So he tried to find another way. It took some time but he managed to find another way down. It was harder on this way than the first one. But at least on this way he wouldn't die on the first step. By the time he reached the tunnel which leaded to the the tree he was a little tired and had some scraches on his arms. His clothes were also torn at a few places. He wanted to stop resting a little but he couldn't. His family was in danger. He had to continue. He dived under the water and started to swim. The water wasn't that clean like last time. He barely but he could reach the other side. When he climbed out he got rid off the seaweed which wounded onto his clothes. Then a few minutes later he reached the end of the tunnel. When he arrived he saw Ahiru and his family.

''Pike, Mytho, are you alright?" Shouted Fakir and started to run to them but before he could reach them Ahiru jumped in front of him.

''You finally here." Said Princess Gefallen. And started to walk towards Fakir who stepped back a little.

''Ahiru, please stop this. Let them go. You have business with me, not them." Said Fakir and took out his sword.

''So you are finally realized I am the only one for you and you will leave them to be with me?" Asked Princess Gefallen, but Fakir only frowned.

''I will not leave them, I will save them. And if you don't step aside I will hurt you." Said Fakir and Princess Gefallen could only sigh.

''If you don't want to be with me. Then I can't let you to be with them." Shouted Princess Gefallen and she took out her fan. However this was made of razor sharp blades. She attacked Fakir who barely evaded it. But she managed to cut his cheek. Fakir realized he had to be careful because that fan was very dangerous. Princess Gefallen attacked again and again but Fakir could parry her attacks. Princess Gefallen didn't have any style of fighting she just hacked in every direction. However Fakir didn't see any tiredness on her.

''Ahiru, stop this. You can't defeat me with that fan, and you know that." Said Fakir and Princess Gefallen gritted her teeth.

''I am not Ahiru. Ahiru is dead, you killed her." Shouted Princess Gefallen and started to do piurettes to make a wind storm. The wind was so strong that it picked up Fakir and threw him to the wall. After he had landed on the water he tried to get up. While he did that Princess Gefallen walked to him.

''Why did you leave me? Why didn't you help me? I would have lived with that curse if you had stayed with me. I would have befriended with the thought I couldn't have children, if you had stayed with me. This would have never happened if you had stayed with me. So tell me why did you leave me. I was alone, I was hurted, I was ostracized by the other animals. I had absolutely nothing, just my pitiful life which will never end. Just tell me why. WHY? WHY? WHY?" Shouted Princess Gefallen and when she finished she started to cry. Her heart was in pieces and she wanted answers. When Fakir got up and Princess Gefallen saw his face she was shocked. Fakir was crying. It was the second time she saw him crying.

''When I met you the first time I thought you were just a moron who couldn't do anything right. But in time I realized you were a wonderful girl. You are smart, kind, hardworking and you would do anything for your friends. And before I knew it I had fallen in love with you. I promised you I would stay with you forever because I loved you so much. I didn't care you were a duck. But when we discovered your curse and I couldn't dissolve it I collapsed. I tried everything but it was never enough. And after that I gave up. I couldn't show myself in front of you. How could I do that. I promised you I would be with you forever but you would live forever while I couldn't. And I could never kill you. If you want to punish me I won't stop you. But please let them go. They had nothing to do with it." Said Fakir while he cried.

''You love me?" Said Princess Gefallen while she cried too but after a few seconds she laughed a little too.

''It is the first time that you said that to me." Said Princess Gefallen then she hugged Fakir.

''I love you too. Let's go somewhere where we can live together and have a big family." Said Princess Gefallen while she cried.

''I can't do that. Pike gave me a new chance. I love you both but she is my wife and the mother of my child." Said Fakir and Princess Gefallen let Fakir go and stepped back a little. She looked at Fakir and said.

''Then the only way we can be together if they are gone." Said Princess Gefallen and jumped to Pike and Mytho to kill them. Fakir saw this and started to run to reach them. When he ran he felt like the time slowed down. Every step looked like it took a year to do. Then one sound echod in the cave. The sound of blade that went through the human flesh.

In Drosselmeyer's dimension Drosselmeyer couldn't do anything just smile. He didn't except this development but he couldn't deny that it was amazing. This is truly a magnificient story. While Drosselmeyer liked how this story went Uzura could only cry.

Back in the real World Fakir kneeled in front of his family, his sword pointed up and blood flew down on the blade. Fakir managed to reach his family in time and Princess Gefallen was stabbed through her abdomen because of the jump. When Fakir looked up he started to cry again. He didn't want this to happen. Princess Gefallen's eyes became pale. She was at the gate of death. Fakir quickly laid her down on the ground and rised her a little. The princess turned to her and she started to cry again.

''I gave up everything so others could be happy. I gave up Mytho so he could be with Rue. I gave up my human form, my friends and the chance to learn ballett so Mytho could regain his heart. I even gave up my own happiness. If I had let Mytho to pierce his heart again maybe we could have been together then, we could have a family. I never wanted so much but I got nothing, just pain and sorrow. It is funny I did all of that with a smile on my face. But don't I deserve a little happiness or a happy ending? The happiness is everybody's privilege." Said Princess Gefallen but then she returned to her normal human form. She was paler now than before.

''Don't speak Ahiru. We will get help and…" Said Fakir but he was interrupted by Ahiru who kissed him.

''I…always…wanted….to…do….this." Said Ahiru with a weak smile.

''Ahiru I am so sorry. You deserve so much more and better." Said Fakir and he kissed her too. Ahiru smiled for a short moment.

''Thank…you." Said Ahiru with a weak voice.

''For what?" Asked Fakir.

''To….give…me….peace." Said Ahiru with her last fiber of power. Then she slowly closed her eyes and left this World. Her locket turned to dust and Ahiru turned back to a duck. Fakir held her in his hand and started to cry like never before. He held her close and prayed that she would open her eyes. But it was too late, she was gone. Even Pike and Mytho cried too. Pike cried for her friend while Mytho cried because he realized Ahiru wasn't really evil she just wanted to be happy. Then suddenly the time stopped and Drosselmeyer appeared and started to clap.

''Bravo everyone bravo." Shouted Drosselmeyer. He was happy like a kid in the candy store.

''It was wonderful. A real tragedy. You killed the first love of your life. I hoped you you would say you didn't love her and she would have died in vain, because her last friend abandoned her. But to sum it up I enjoyed the show." Said Drosselmeyer while he laughed. But it was interrupted by a sword that landed in front of his feet. Drosselmeyer looked up and saw Fakir with eyes which radiated bloodlust.

''Go back to your cursed dimension and stay there. If I see you again near us or our friends and family I swear I will send you to the Hell." Shouted Fakir but it didn't scare Drosselmeyer.

''I can't wait to see that." Said Drosselmeyer then he disappeared and the time started to move again. Fakir cut the ropes to let Mytho and Pike go. When they were free they hugged Fakir immediately.

''I knew you would save us." Said Pike and Fakir hugged them too.

''I will always protect you. Let's go home." Said Fakir but before they started to leave Pike stopped her.

''What will we do about Ahiru?" Asked Pike with a sad tone. She was shocked that her friend was a duck but she was important for her.

''We will bury her. It is the least we can do." Said Fakir and Pike nodded. After some climbing they managed to get out from the cave. Firstly they went home to tend Fakir's wounds. When Fakir was better he went to the lake where Ahiru lived and started to dig a hole for here. When it was ready he bought a tombstone and a little wood box. The wood box was for Ahiru's body. When everything was ready Fakir, Pike and Mytho went to the lake to burry Ahiru. Fakir and Mytho wore a black suit, while Pike wore a black dress and black hat. She even brought a bouquet of flowers. When they stood in front of the grave Fakir put the box in the hole then threw the ground on it to burry it. When he finished it Pike put the bouquet on the grave moreover she put one flower in a vase then she put that next to the tombstone. After this they stayed quiet for a few minutes to pray. When they finished it Fakir looked up and started to read the tombstone.

Here lies Ahiru

The duck

Who gave up everything for her friends

Rest in piece.

After the praying Pike and Mytho gave some place for Fakir who wanted to be alone with Ahiru for a few minutes.

''Ahiru, I am so sorry what I have done to you. What I did is unforgivable, but I hope one day you will forgive me. And if we see eachother again I will not leave you. I abandoned you once because of my shame. I will not do it again." Said Fakir and without anybody could notice it Ahiru's ghost appeared and smiled at Fakir. Then she disappeared. She finally found peace.

Epilogue

A few years later Pike gave birth to her second child. Mytho was happy because he would become a big brother, moreover Fakir and Pike let him to choose a new. Of course the name has to be something sensible.

A few hours after the birth Pike rested enough to see her family. Fakir and Mytho went in to see her and the new member of the family. Pike gave birth to a little girl. She inherited Pike's hair but she had beautiful blue eyes. When Mytho saw this there was only one name that he could chose.

''Can we name her Ahiru, Dad?" Asked Mytho and Fakir looked at his son weirdly.

''Why do you want to give her the Ahiru name?" Asked Fakir.

''Her eyes remind me of that Ahiru lady. They are full life." Said Mytho with a smile and Fakir then Pike smiled too.

''You know it isn't a bad name. She will be our little Ahiru." Said Pike and Fakir smiled.

''Well it is 2 against 1 so it is decided. She will be Ahiru." Said Fakir and Mytho cheered.

''Welcome to the family, Ahiru." Said three of them together.

The End.

**Hello everyone. I watched the whole Princess Tutu series and it was pretty good. And the end gave me the idea for this story. The ending of the series was very sad and heartbreaking for me. And while I wrote this story even I felt some tears in my eyes. The Gefallen name I gave Ahiru is a german word, it means fallen. I hope you like this story. And by the end of the week the next chapter of the Rise of the Death will be out too.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


End file.
